memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Denkfabrik
Eine Gruppe Außerirdischer, die sich die Denkfabrik nennt, bietet ihre Hilfe an, um etwas gegen die fingierten Auseinandersetzungen mit der überlegenen Hazari-Flotte zu unternehmen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Ein blauhäutiger Mann sucht auf einem Schiff nach jemandem. Da er niemanden erblicken kann, ruft er laut nach den Personen. Dann entdeckt er in einem Wasserbassin eine Art Qualle. Neugierig betrachtet er sie, als er von hinten angetippt wird. Er dreht sich erschreckt um und fragt nach Mr. Kurros, doch die Antwort kann er nicht verstehen. Der Fremde geht einfach wieder weg. Der Blauhäutige läuft ihm hinterher und will wissen, wo er Mr. Kurros finden kann. Als plötzlich von rechts ein metallisches Geräusch erklingt, bleibt er kurz erschrocken stehen, bevor er dem Fremden weiter folgt und ihm nachruft. Doch dieser verschwindet durch eine Türe. An der Wand ist ein Fenster, hinter dem sich etwas Großes in einer Art Flüssigkeit bewegt. Das ganze Schiff erschüttert bei der Bewegung, der Blauhäutige weicht zurück. Da wird er plötzlich von hinten angesprochen, er solle sich nicht um Bevvox kümmern, da er morgens manchmal etwas mürrisch ist. Dann heißt er Saowin willkommen und stellt fest, dass er nervös wirkt. Doch dieser bestreitet das. Der Mann fährt fort und meint, dass es einen guten Grund zum Feiern gibt, da die Geostabilität ihrer Welt wiederhergestellt und das Volk gerettet ist und das alles nur, weil er so weise war, sie zu Hilfe zu rufen. Saowin muss zugeben, dass ihnen in Tagen gelungen ist, was die eigenen Wissenschaftler in Jahrzehnten nicht geschafft haben. Trotzdem, fügt der andere hinzu, war es eine Herausforderung. Seine Kollegin, er meint die Qualle im Wasser, hat es viel Nachdenken gekostet, die genaue Feldharmonik einzustellen. Saowin bedankt sich nochmals für die Rettung der Leben. Mr. Kurros fügt hinzu, dass der Dank in den Augen des anderen beinahe Lohn genug ist, aber nur beinahe. Saowin stottert etwas herum und meint, er habe eine schlechte Nachricht, die Berniciumminen sind beim letzten Beben eingestürzt und man komme nicht an die Vorräte heran. Er bietet eine Rubidiumgeode an, die einzige, die je auf seinem Planeten gefunden wurde. Mr. Korros muss zugeben, dass sie rar ist, aber eben nicht einzigartig und außerdem nicht den Vereinbarungen entspricht. Der Blauhäutige meint, dass er ihm nicht mehr anbieten kann. Mr. Kurros sagt ihm zu, dass er lügt, denn sie haben entdeckt, dass das Erz zuvor in einem sicheren Lager untergebracht wurde. Saowin meint, dass sie das Erz bräuchten, um ihre Replikatorsysteme zu reparieren, sonst können sie das Volk nicht ernähren. Doch Mr. Kurros verlangt das Erz sofort, sonst wird er das Eindämmungsfeld deaktivieren und ein Beben der Stufe 12 findet statt. Da gibt Saowin nach und meint, es beruhe alles auf einem Missverständnis. Er lässt ihn zu seinem Shuttle bringen. Akt I: In Schwierigkeiten thumb|leftCaptain Kathryn Janeway sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch und spielt an einem Objekt mit leuchtenden roten Punkten herum. Seven of Nine kommt herein und beginnt sofort, von Langstreckenscans zu sprechen. Sie wird jedoch vom Captain unterbrochen, die immer noch verzweifelt auf dem Spielzeug herumdrückt. Sie meint, dass sie nun langsam verrückt wird mit diesem Teil. Seven meint, sie solle sich bei Tom Paris bedanken. Da stimmt sie ihr zu, denn er hat diese, wie auch die letzte schiffsweite Manie mit Jo-jos ausgelöst. Als ihr Versuch das Rätsel zu lösen scheitert, wendet sie sich Seven zu und fragt nach den Ergebnissen der Scans. Seven hat einen Planeten mit einem reichen Dilithiumvorkommen entdeckt. Der Captain will es sich ansehen und geht auf die Brücke. Dort spielt Harry Kim auch mit diesem Spielzeug und ist gerade überzeugt es geschafft zu haben, als das Spielzeug denselben Ton hervorbringt wie beim Captain. Der Planet liegt unmittelbar vor ihnen und ein weiterer Scan wird begonnen. Da destabilisiert ganz plötzlich der ganze Planet und noch bevor die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] sich entfernen kann, kommt es zu einer Explosion. Das Schiff ist in einer Wolke aus Metreonengas gefangen. Das Warpfeld ist kollabiert und es sind diverse Schäden am Schiff. Da taucht ein schwerbewaffnetes Schiff auf. Seven identifiziert es als Hazarischiff - Spezies 4228, wie die Borg sagen. Sie sind extrem gewalttätig und werden bezahlt, um andere Schiffe zu kapern. Tom bezeichnet sie schlicht und einfach als Prämienjäger. Die Hazari nehmen Kontakt auf und fordern eine friedliche Übergabe, da die Auftraggeber das Schiff lieber in einem Stück hätten. Captain Janeway möchte wissen, wer die Auftraggeber sind und was die Hazari dafür bekommen. Sie meint, dass sie vielleicht mehr bieten könne. Die Hazari lassen sich darauf nicht ein. Captain Janeway lässt die Phäserbänke laden. Der Hazari warnt sie vor dem Entzünden der Gaswolke. Der Captain meint im Gegenzug, dass sie sich lieber in Sicherheit bringen sollen und bricht das Gespräch ab. Das Hazarischiff nähert sich weiter. Captain Janeway will wissen, ob noch Warpenergie da ist. Dies kann Seven bestätigen, aber innerhalb der Gaswolke ist sie wertlos. Davon ist Captain Janeway nicht überzeugt. Sie gibt alle verfügbare Energie auf die Schilde und durch das Entzünden der Wolke wird die Voyager aus der Wolke gestoßen. Mit Warpgeschwindigkeit entkommen sie, werden aber nicht verfolgt. Captain Janeway ist irritiert, da das Hazarischiff nicht so stark beschädigt war. Wenig später ist klar, warum einen Verfolgung nicht stattgefunden hat. Im Sektor sind 23 Schiffe der Hazari verteilt und manche sind im Anflug. Harry meint, dass die Prämie wirklich hoch sein muss. Tuvok verweist aber auf das hohe Ehrgefühl der Hazari, ihre Aufträge zu erfüllen. Fieberhaft beginnt die Suche nach einem Fluchtweg. Captain Janeway sitzt alleine im Casino an einem Computer. Neelix tritt mit einer Kaffeekanne hinzu und fragt, ob er den Doktor bitten solle, ein Hypospray vorzubereiten. Der Captain versteht erst gar nicht, was Neelix meint, da meint er, dass sie das Koffein gleich direkt zu sich nehmen kann. Da muss sie doch leicht schmunzeln und verspricht, dass dies ihre letzte Tasse ist. Neelix schenkt ein und fragt sie nebenbei, ob er ihr sein Ohr leihen soll. Zuerst lehnt der Captain ab, beginnt dann aber doch vom Hazariproblem zu erzählen. Jeder ihrer Schritte wurde von den Hazari vorausgesehen und alle Fluchtwege sind abgeschnitten. Die noch freien Wege sind bestimmt Fallen. Die Hazari warten, damit der andere Fehler macht. Neelix, meint, dass der Captain sie auch schon aus schwierigeren Situationen befreit hat und er darauf vertraue. Akt II: Hilfsangebot Captain Janeway blickt aus dem Fenster, als sie plötzlich von hinten angesprochen wird. Ein ihr unbekannter Mann, Kurros, sitzt auf dem Sofa und spricht von den Herausforderungen eines Rätsels. Obwohl man manchmal einen Preis zahlen muss, ist es dann gut, wenn sie gelöst sind. Der Captain will wissen, wer er ist und was er möchte. Er sagt nicht gleich seinen Namen, sondern stellt sich als Lösung für ihr Problem dar. Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille will sie die Sicherheit ins Casino rufen, doch der Kommunikator funktioniert nicht. Der Herr sitzt immer noch ganz entspannt auf dem Sofa und gibt an, die Kommunikation unterbunden zu haben und eigentlich sei er gar nicht wirklich da. Als Captain Janeway die Vermutung anstellt, er sei ein Hologramm, bezeichnet er ein solches als primitive Form, seines ist eine isomorphe Projektion. Er nimmt die Tasse mit Kaffee und nippt daran. Dann möchte er wissen ob, ihr dies wirklich schmeckt. Er vergleicht den Kaffee mit einer alkianischen Mischung, die sie vor einigen Jahren erworben haben. Captain Janeway will wissen, was das für ein "WIR" ist. Er stellt sich als Forscher dar, der zu einer kleinen Gruppe gehört. Sie suchen Herausforderungen auf allen Ebenen. Captain Janeway bezeichnet das ganze als Denkfabrik und diese Bezeichnung gefällt ihm. Nun kommt er zum Thema, er bietet Hilfe an bei dem Hazari-Paradoxon. Doch Captain Janeway will sogleich den Preis wissen und Kurros spielt diese Frage herunter, er müsse zuerst schauen, was für ihn wertvoll ist. Außerdem will Captain Janeway wissen, ob er nicht vielleicht sogar eine Falle der Hazari ist. Er findet ihr Misstrauen klug, doch sie haben bereits ein paar Analysen gemacht und die Daten befänden sich in ihrem Computer. Der Captain ist bereit, sich auf ihn einzulassen, doch zuerst möchte sie ihm und seinem Team persönlich begegnen. Er sagt zu, bittet sie aber, nur einen Crewman und keine Scanner mitzubringen - wegen der Sicherheit. Dann verschwindet er. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu den Koordinaten, die ihnen übermittelt worden sind. Zuerst scheint niemand da zu sein, als plötzlich ein Schiff aus dem Subraum auftaucht, das auf Neutroniumbasis gebaut ist. Die Brückencrew ist fasziniert. Die Sternenflotte und die Borg haben darüber theoretisiert, sind aber zu keiner Lösung gekommen. Seven of Nine hält die Denkfabrik für sehr fortschrittlich und Captain Janeway meint, dass sie beide sich gleich ein Bild davon machen könnten. In der Denkfabrik angekommen begegnen sie zuerst einigen Wesen, mit welchen sie nicht kommunizieren können. Da taucht Kurros auf. Er stellt die Qualle, die von den beiden Ankömmlingen bemerkt worden ist, als Expertin für temporale Physik vor und bezeichnet sie als vielleicht talentiertestes Mitglied der Gruppe. Captain Janeway stellt Seven als eines ihrer talentiertesten Mitglieder vor. Kurros sieht die Implantate und erkennt sie sofort als Borg. Er wundert sich, da er noch nie eine außerhalb des Borg-Kollektives gesehen hat. Seven stellt klar, dass sie nun ein Individuum ist und auch als solches angesprochen werden will. Kurros stellt ihnen nun noch Fennim vor, der bei ihm steht. Das Seven vorher schon gefragt hat, wie die Kommunikation funktioniert, wird ihr die Anlage vorgestellt, die es der Gruppe ermöglicht, telepathisch zu kommunizieren. Auf einmal wird das Schiff erschüttert und Kurros führt dies auf Bevvox zurück, ein weiteres Mitglied. Er ist eine bioplasmische Lebensform und Gründer der Gruppe. Ein weiteres Mitglied wird ihnen vorgestellt, es ist eine künstliche Intelligenz mit dem Geist eines Mathematikers und der Seele eines Künstlers. Kurros preist nun ihre großen Taten an. Sie hätten Kriege beendet, rote Riesensterne entzündet und die Fresszelle der Vidiianer geheilt. Außerdem einen Subraummesomorphen mit einer neuen Scantechnik wiedergefunden. Captain Janeway will wissen, was sie dafür verlangt haben. Kurros meint, sie wollten lediglich die transgalaktischen Sternenkarten, die besten bekannten Karten der Galaxie. Captain Janeway will nun wissen, ob es irgendetwas gebe, was sie nicht machen würden. Kurros meint, dass sie sich schon an Kriegen beteiligt hätten, aber niemals eine ganze Spezies auslöschen würden und auch keine Massenvernichtungswaffen konstruieren. Da wird das Gespräch von der künstlichen Lebensform unterbrochen. Kurros lauscht ihren Klängen und überbringt die Botschaft, dass dieser gerne mit Seven über ihre bionetischen Implantate sprechen würde. Nach einem kurzen Blick zum Captain, die ihr Einverständnis signalisiert, stellt sie sich der Lebensform vor. Diese nimmt Kontakt auf. Seven erläutert verbal, dass er gerne Informationen haben möchte, wie organische Komponenten in sich integriert werden können. Der Captain gibt das Einverständnis und wenige Sekunden später ist der Kontakt beendet. Kurros wendet sich gleich wieder dem Geschäftlichen zu. Er meint, dass sie das Paradoxon lösen können, ohne eine einzige Waffe abzufeuern. Diese Aussicht gefällt dem Captain sehr und sie gibt ihm einen Schaltplan der Voyager und einen Überblick über die Datenbank. Er brauche nur einen Wunsch zu äußern und sie werde schauen, was sie tun könne, sie empfiehlt ihm noch die Replikatoren. Kurros lässt sich darauf ein und will seine Wünsche äußern. Als Seven und der Captain zum Schiff zurückkehren, berichtet sie Chakotay, dass sie zwar einige Bedenken hinsichtlich der Moral habe, aber sich nun einfach ein Angebot machen lassen will. Seven meint, dass es eine interessante Erfahrung war. Chakotay hat nichts Gutes zu berichten. Alle angedachen Fluchtwege sind Fallen. So beschließt Captain Janeway auf die Ideen der Denkfabrik zu warten. Akt III: Ein unmoralisches Angebot Kurros überbringt Janeway wenig später das Angebot der Denkfabrik. Für eine sichere Passage durch den Hazariraum fordern sie eine Olmecstatuette von Chakotay, Neelix' Rezept für Chadre'kab, die Daten über den experimentellen Quantenslipstreamantrieb und die Übergabe von Seven of Nine. Dieses Angebot ist für Janeway inakzeptabel, jedoch meint Kurros, dass Seven of Nine diese Entscheidung treffen sollte. Sie informiert Seven of Nine und stellt dabei klar, dass es ihre persönliche Entscheidung ist. Seven of Nine spricht mit Kurros. Dieser informiert sie darüber, dass sie der erste Neuzugang für ihre Denkfabrik seit 17 Jahren wäre. Er eröffnet ihr, dass sie auf der Voyager unterfordert ist und sich deshalb nicht weiterentwickeln kann. Kurros berichtet, dass es für ihn auch schwer war, seine Familie zu verlassen. Er verließ jedoch seinen Planeten, um ein kataklystisches Problem seiner Welt zu lösen. Seven of Nine fragt, wieviele Personen durch ihre Entscheidungen litten. Darauf erwidert Kurros, dass sie nur Probleme lösen. Seven of Nine lehnt daraufhin das Angebot ab. Einen Moment später wird sie von Tuvok auf die Brücke gerufen, wohin sie Kurros begleitet. Dort erfahren sie, dass sich zwei Hazarischiffe nähern. Kurz darauf greifen die Hazari an und Chakotay lässt ein Ausweichmanöver fliegen und das Feuer eröffnen. Nachdem der Angriff abgewehrt wurde, lehnt Janeway die Offerte ab und lässt die Schilde remodulieren, sodass die Simulation von Kurros unterbrochen wird. Dieser informiert daraufhin die anderen Mitglieder der Denkfabrik und entwickelt mit ihnen einen neuen Plan. Sie beschließen abzuwarten. Unterdessen entdecken die Hazari ein Trümmerfeld, welches sie für die USS Voyager halten. Jedoch ist dies eine Falle von Captain Janeway, die so versucht Kontakt mit den Hazari aufzunehmen. Sie lässt deren Schiff mit Raumladungen, die als Minen eingesetzt werden, kampfunfähig machen und die beiden Hazari an Bord beamen. Bei der Untersuchung des Schiffs entdecken Janeway und Chakotay Spuren des Auftraggebers. Der Doktor kann ihn dadurch rekonstruieren und es stellt sich heraus, dass Kurros der Auftraggeber ist. Daraufhin entschließt sich Y'Sek die Voyager zu unterstützen. Die Führungsoffiziere besprechen daraufhin mit Y'Sek einen Plan die Denkfabrik aufzuspüren. Schließlich kommt Janeway der Einfall, dass sie der Denkfabrik vielleicht das liefern müssen, was sie verlangen, um sie überlisten zu können. Daher greifen drei Hazarischiffe zum Schein die USS Voyager an. Nachdem sich Kurros erneut meldet, startet Seven of Nine mit einem Shuttle und fliegt zur Denkfabrik. Kurros wünscht Janeway daraufhin eine sichere Heimreise und beamt sich in den Subraum. Dort empfängt er Seven of Nine und befiehlt den Hazari den Rückzug. Kurros erkennt, dass es eine Falle ist. Wenn sie die Hazari nicht bezahlen, zerstören diese die Voyager und die Denkfabrik verliert Seven of Nine. Falls sie sich enttarnen, sind sie verwundbar. Um sich über Sevens Motive klar zu werden, will die künstliche Intelligenz Seven of Nine untersuchen. Als Sevens Implantat aktiviert wird, aktiviert Tuvok eine Trägerwelle. Das Kortikalimplantat ist das Relais. Daraufhin beginnen die Hazari Raumladungen abzuwerfen. Kurros arbeitet in der Zwischenzeit daran die Schilde wiederherzustellen. Nachdem sie aus dem Subraum gezogen werden, eröffnen die Hazari das Feuer. Seven of Nine wird auf die Voyager gebeamt und Janeway verabschiedet Kurros. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Ein möglicher Produktionsfehler oder ein tatsächlich vorhandener Phaseremitter Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Think Tank (episode) es:Think Tank fr:Think Tank (épisode) ja:VOY:頭脳集団クロスの陰謀 nl:Think Tank Denkfabrik, Die